jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tahiri Veila
Tahiri Veila war ein Jedi-Ritter und wurde auf Tatooine geboren. Als sie noch sehr jung war, wurden ihre Eltern von Tusken ermordet und sie wurde von ihnen aufgezogen. Im Alter von 9 Jahren begann ihre Ausbildung in Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV. Sie machte dort Bekanntschaft mit Anakin Solo in den sie sich später verliebte. Ihr wurde eine zweite Persönlichkeit - Riina Kwaad - eingesetzt, als die Yuuzhan Vong sie entführten, sie wurde jedoch von Anakin gerettet. Als ihre große Liebe auf Myrkr starb verfiel sie in große Trauer. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Tahiri als [[Jedi-Jüngling]] Tahiri wurde auf Tatooine geboren. Wie viele andere Siedler auf Tatooine hatten ihre Eltern Cassa und Tryst Veila eine Feuchtfarm, wo sie ihre ersten Jahre verbrachte. Als sie drei Jahre alt war wurde sie durch eine Tusken-Überfall zu einem Waisenkind. Sie wurde vom Anführer der Gruppe, Sliven, aus Freundlichkeit gegenüber ihren Eltern adoptiert. Tahiri wurde als eine Tusken erzogen und hatte einen Babybantha namens Bangor. Sie lernte die Macht zu gebrauchen und wurde später von Jedi-Meister Tionne Solusar gefunden und zu Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV gebracht, als sie gerade noch neun Jahre alt war. In der Akademie wollte sie keine Schuhe tragen, da sie die Kälte der Flure gegenüber der Hitze des Sandes von Tatooine angenehm fand. Dort lernte sie auch Anakin kennen. Mit ihm erlebte sie zusammen viele Abenteuer und entdeckte auch den seit mehreren Jahrhunderten schlafenden Jedi Meister Ikrit und andere Geheimnisse der Jedi. Auch suchte sie mit Anakin Solo nach Obi-Wan Kenobis Lichtschwert, welches Darth Vader nach dessen Tod behalten hatte. Die goldene Kugel und Meister Ikrit Angriff auf das Jedi-Praxeum thumb|Meister [[Ikrit ein guter Freund von Tahiri und Anakin]] Nachdem Anakin nach mehreren Missionen wieder nach Yavin IV zurückkehrte, empfing Tahiri ihn mit einer Umarmung. Sie beschwerte sich darauf bei ihm, warum er sie nicht kontaktiert hatte und dass er anscheinend ihren 14. Geburtstag vergessen hatte. Anakin entschuldigte sich daraufhin und sie begleitete ihn zu Tionne und Ikrit um ihnen von der Friedensbrigade zu berichten, die vorhatten die Jedi-Schüler der Akademie zu entführen und den Yuuzhan Vong zu übergeben. Tahiri gab auf die Frage wo sie die Kinder verstecken könnten, Meister Ikrits Höhle als Antwort. Daraufhin wurden alle Kinder an Bord verschiedener Schiffe gebracht und Tahiri sollte dabei helfen. Sie sträubte sich erst dagegen, wollte bei Anakin bleiben, nahm dann aber Vernunft an und begleitete Kam. Wie sich später herausstellte blieb sie mit zwei anderen Jedi-Schülern auf Yavin um Anakin zur Seite zu stehen. Als Anakin dies bemerkte war er nicht sehr erfreut, denn sein eigentlicher Plan war mit seinem X-Flügler zu entkommen, doch dieser bot nun nicht mehr genug Platz. Er fasste dann den Plan ein Schiff der Friedensbrigade zu stehlen. Zu Viert begaben sie sich jedoch alle in die Höhle von Meister Ikrit. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie von Briganten angegriffen. Anakin und Tahiri blieben zurück um sie zu bekämpfen, damit die jüngeren Jedi-Schüler nicht in Gefahr waren. Nachdem sie feststellten, dass die Briganten in der Überzahl waren und sie sie nicht bezwingen konnten, schaffte es Anakin durch mehrere Löcher die Friedensbrigade zu verwirren. Er ließ es so aussehen, dass sie überallhin geflohen sein könnten. In der Höhle angekommen suchten die zwei nach einer kleinen Nische von der aus sie besser den Dschungel erreichen konnten. In dieser Nische unterhielten Anakin und Tahiri sich, als sie anfing zu weinen, nahm Anakin sie bei der Hand. Tahiri lehnte sich darauf an seine Schulter und schlief ein. Als die Abenddämmerung begann, machten die zwei sich auf um ein Raumschiff der Friedensbrigade zu organisieren, was sie auch schafften. Doch als sie mit dem Schiff in der Höhle ankamen wurde die Öffnung von einem anderen Schiff versperrt. Meister Ikrit, der mit den anderen Jedi zugestiegen war, hob das Schiff mit der Macht von der Öffnung, so dass sie entkommen konnten. Ikrit sprang jedoch nachher aus dem Schiff und versuchte die Friedensbrigade aufzuhalten. Als er von drei Blasterschüssen niedergestreckt wurde, sprang Tahiri hinterher. Umwandlung durch die Yuuzhan Vong thumb|left|Tahiri während ihrer Folterung durch die [[Yuuzhan Vong und ihre anschließende Transformation.]] Nachdem Tahiri Ikrit zu Hilfe geeilt war, muss sie gefangengenohmen worden und den Yuuzhan Vong übergeben worden sein. Sie befand sich in einem Stützpunkt der Gestalter und wurde dort von Mezhan Kwaad umgestaltet. Tahiri bekam eine neue Persönlichkeit eingepflanzt - Riina Kwaad. Diese Persönlichkeit sollte ihre alte verdrängen und sie zu einer Yuuzhan Vong machen. Tahiris eigentliche Persönlichkeit war jedoch so stark, dass Riina verdrängt wurde. Als Anakin ihr zu Hilfe eilte und er gezwungen war sein Lichtschwert fallen zu lassen, nahm Tahiri es auf und enthauptete Mezhan Kwaad. Da Die Meistergestalterin Anakin ein Gift ins Bein injiziert hatte, dachte er er würde sterben. Bevor er die Welt verlassen müsste wollte er Tahiri noch sagen, was er für sie empfand und so gestand er ihr seine Liebe. Anakin sollte jedoch nicht an dem Gift sterben uns so wurde er von Tahiri am Arm genommen und fortgetragen. Die beiden flohen daraufhin zu einem Schiff der Vong um vom Stützpunkt zu entkommen, doch sie wurden von mehreren Korallenskippern verfolgt. Als es fast zu spät war, griffen Jaina und Jacen Solo ins Geschehen ein und retteten sie. Auf der Fliegender Händler gab Anakin dann Tahiri das Versprechen, solange bei ihr zu bleiben bis es ihr wieder besser geht. Mission auf Eriadu Anakin machte sich an einem Raumschiff zu schaffen, als er von Tahiri überrascht wurde. Er stellte bei der Unterhaltung fest, dass ihre grünen Augen an den Ränder eine leichte braune Verfärbung aufwiesen. Er bemerkte außerdem die drei Narben in ihrem Gesicht, die sie durch die Umwandlung in eine Yuuzhan Vong erhielt. Anakin machte ihr den Vorschlag einen Medi-Droiden zu benutzen, damit die Narben verschwinden. Doch Tahiri meinte sie hätte sich die Narben verdient und wollte sie behalten. Sie verpasste Anakin einen Schlag auf die Schulter, weil er sie schon wieder alleine lassen wollte. Anakin machte ihr den Vorschlag dazu bleiben, doch Tahiri sagte, dass sie mitkommen möchte, da sie es Leid war dauernd von allen ignoriert zu werden. Sie wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Mission nur die Beschaffung von Ausrüstungsmaterial beinhaltete, aber das war ihr egal. Auf dem Weg nach Eriadu sagte ihnen Corran Horn, dass sie beim Schiff bleiben sollen und dass sie, nachdem er wieder zurück sei, die Stadt ein wenig erkunden würden. Tahiri stellte fest, dass der Planet einen sehr üblen Geruch hatte, worauf Corran ihr erklärte, dass das mit der Herstellung verschiedener Dinge zusammenhing. Anakin und sie unterhielten sich darauf über die Unterschiede zwischen dem Geruch von Tatooine und Yavin IV, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Jedi in Gefahr war. Da der Boden Eriadus sehr schmutzig war, zog Tahiri zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Schuhe an. Sie lief los, obwohl Anakin sie auf mögliche Gefahren aufmerksam machte. Er schloss die Luke der Lucre und folgte ihr. Der Jedi, dessen gefährliche Lage sie spürten, wurde von der Friedensbrigade angegriffen. Tahiri, die mit Kam an ihrer Lichtschwerttechnik gearbeitet hatte, schlug zwei Briganten die Blaster entzwei und wurde darauf von ihnen umkreist. Anakin der hinzukam zerstörte ebenfalls einen Blaster und duckte sich unter einem Schuss hinweg, der darauf einen Briganten tödlich verletzte. Nachdem die Briganten in die Flucht geschlagen waren, wurden die zwei Jedi von den Sicherheitskräften gefangengenohmen. Im Gericht wurden die Beiden dann verhört und als Anakin von einem Gerichtsdiener geschlagen wurde, kam Tahiri hineingestürmt und versetzte ihm einen Macht-Stoß. Sie flohen und sammelten unterwegs ihre Lichtschwerter wieder ein. Um möglichst schnell zu ihrem Raumschiff zukommen, stahlen sie ein Polizeifahrzeug. Corran Horn war sehr erbost über ihr Verhalten und sagte Anakin, er solle viele Hyperraumsprünge dicht hintereinander programmieren, um die Sicherheitskräfte zu verwirren und ihre Flucht zu gewährleisten. thumb|Tahiri nach ihrer Umwandlung Auf dem Asteroiden Nachdem das Schiff mit dem Tahiri, Anakin und Corran von Eriadu geflohen waren aus dem Hyperraumsprung kam, kollidierten sie fast mit einem Asteroiden. Corran fragte Anakin, warum er ihm das nicht gesagt hatte, worauf Anakin erwiderte, dass er nicht gewusst hat, dass der Asteroid dort war. Aber der riesige Felsbrocken war ihr geringstes Problem, denn hinter ihm befand sich ein Schiff der Vong. Sie stellten ihr Raumschiff auf Autopilot und flohen mit Raumanzügen bekleidet auf den Asteroiden. Auf der Oberfläche war die Anziehung so gering, dass sie sich robbend fortbewegen mussten. Sie versteckten sich in einer Höhle und beschlossen solange zu warten bis die Vong wegzogen, damit sie ein Notsignal senden konnten. Corran und Anakin führte ein privates Gespräch auf einer anderen Komlink-Frequenz, damit Tahiri nichts davon mitbekam. In dem Gespräch ging es darum, dass Anakin nicht ständig so leichtsinnig sein sollte, da viele Jedi-Schüler, auch Tahiri und Corrans Sohn Valin, ihm nacheiferten. Anakin versprach ihm vorsichtiger zu sein, da die meisten, die ihm nacheiferten nicht so hohes Potential hatten wie er und deshalb oft in Gefahr wären. Nach dem Gespräch führte Anakin ein Gespräch mit Tahiri, indem es um Anakins Angst und die Vision von Anakin ging. In dieser Vision war Tahiri erwachsen und sah äußerlich aus wie eine Vong. Von ihr ging Dunkelheit aus, die Anakin vermuten ließ, dass sie zu einer Sith geworden ist. Tahiri versprach das sie nie zu einer Sith werden würde. Anakin nahm sie bei der Hand, als Corran sie wieder in die Höhle zog, da das Schiff der Vong sie entdeckt hatte. Die Pirschender Mond und die Givin Als Corran bemerkte, dass das Schiff der Vong den Asteroiden absorbieren wollte, schnitten sie mit ihren Lichtschwertern ein Loch in die Außenhülle um es zu betreten. Im Schiff, genannt Pirschender Mond wurden sie von Kriegern der Yuuzhan Vong überrascht. Corran Horns Raumanzug wurde beschädigt und Tahiri versuchte eine Schleuse zu öffnen, damit sie in einen mit Luft gefüllten Raum gelangen konnten, während Anakin den Riss des Raumanzuges mit seiner Hand abdeckte. Als es Tahiri gelang die Schleuse zu öffnen zogen sie Corran schnell in den Raum und verschlossen in wieder. Sie übernahmen das Schiff und fesselten die übrigen Vong mit MedoBand, nachdem sie einer Leibesvisitation unterzogen wurden, auf Drängen von Tahiri. Tahiri setzte sich die Haube zur Steuerung des Schiffes auf und sie bemerkten, dass das Schiff in den Hyperraum springen wollte. Sie diskutierten kurz ob sie den Sprung abbrechen sollten, kamen dann zum Entschluss, dass sie den Sprung zulassen werden. Nach dem Sprung wurden sie von den Givin kontaktiert, zu ihrer Überraschung sprach der Givin die Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong. Sie überlegten was sie tun sollten und Corran machte den Vorschlag, sich in Basic mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Was sie in der Unterhaltung erfuhren gefiel ihnen gar nicht, die Vong planten den Planeten Yag'Dhul zu übernehmen und sich die besondere Eigenschaft der Givin im Vakuum zu überleben zu nutze zu machen. Sie beschlossen mit dem Schiff die Givin anzugreifen, weil sie sich sicher waren, dass die richtigen Leute sich verteidigen würden und so kam es auch. Als sie von den Givin angegriffen wurden, ergaben sie sich und wurden auf eine Raumstation geführt, auf der Corran vor 20 Jahren im Kampf gegen Ysanne Isard stationiert war. Sie berichteten, dass es eine Gruppe unter den Givin gab, die mit den Vong kooperierte und das Verteidigungsnetz sabotiert hatte. Nachdem es überprüft wurde wurden die drei Jedi in ein Quartier geleitet und mussten dort warten. Als die Station angegriffen wurde, diskutierten sie darüber wie sie entkommen konnten, da tauchten zwei Wachen auf und nahmen sie zum Captain der Raumstation mit, welcher ihnen sagte, dass sie die Luft aus der Station ablassen wollen um die Vong zu vernichten. Er berichtete ihnen von Schutzanzügen und einem Raumschiff, dass sie zur Flucht benutzen können. Corran, Anakin und Tahiri kamen jedoch sehr spät bei den Schränken an in denen die Anzüge aufbewahrt wurden, zur Verschlimmerung ihrer Situation fanden sie zunächst keine, sondern nur ein Atemgerät. Corran gab den Zwei das Gerät und sagte, dass er noch andere Schränke gesehen hat in denen die Anzüge aufbewahrt werden müssten. Er sperrte sie in einen Schrank, da dieser zu einem gewissen Teil luftdicht ist. In diesem Schrank küssten Tahiri und Anakin sich zum ersten Mal. Nachdem Corran mit den Schutzanzügen zurückgekehrt war, flohen sie in Richtung Raumschiff, wurden aber auf dem Weg dorthin von Kriegen der Yuuzhan Vong geführt von Nom Anor aufgehalten. Anakin stellte sich einem der Krieger in einem Duell und tat so als er würde er im unterliegen, doch er schlug während des Kampfes Schnitte in die Wand, die von Corran zu einem Loch vereinigt wurden, durch dass sie nach dem Tod des Kriegers entkamen. Im Raumschiff angekommen flogen sie sofort Richtung Errant Venture. Tahiri und Anakin unterhielten sich noch über ihren Kuss, da Tahiri dachte, er wäre nur geschehen, da sie dem Tode nahe waren. Anakin sagte ihr jedoch, dass es nichts mit ihrem Tode zu tun hätte. Anakins Tod thumb|Anakin leitet die Mission nach [[Myrkr]] Nachdem bereits mehrere Jedi durch Voxyn gestorben waren, beschloss der Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker sich mit den anderen Jedi zu beraten. An der Besprechung nahmen, neben anderen Jedi-Meistern, auch jüngere Jedi-Ritter, wie Anakin und Tahiri teil. Anakin brachte den Vorschlag, die Königin der Voxyn zu töten, um so ein Weiterbestehen dieser Geschöpfe zu unterbinden. Der Vorschlag wurde zuerst abgelehnt, weil dieser beinhaltete, dass einige Jedi sich von den Vong gefangemnehmen lassen mussten. Doch nachdem alles besprochen wurde und ins Detail geplant war, wurde der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Anakin, seine Geschwister Jacen und Jaina, Tahiri, Tekli und einige Barabel nahmen an dieser Mission teil. Als sie sich im Schiff der Vong befanden, nachdem Lando Calrissian so tat, als hätte er sie gefangengenohmen und wollte sie den Yuuzhan Vong übergeben, wurde sie in einen großen Kampf verwickelt, von dem sie einige Verletzungen davon trugen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Königin, als sie von mehreren Vong angegriffen wurden, sie verteidigt sich lange Zeit und töteten auch einige der Krieger. Doch als es immer mehr Krieger wurden, befahl Anakin den anderen zu fliehen, da er sich in der Lage fühlte, sich einen eigenen Fluchtweg durch die Vong zu bahnen. Tahiri hingegen wollte beim ihm bleiben, doch Tekli, war nicht im Stande, den bewusstlosen Barabel zu tragen und so musste sie ihr helfen. Sie wollte Anakin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, entschloss sich jedoch anders und meinte er würde erst wieder einen kriegen, wenn er zurück ist. Anakin verteidigte sich noch eine lange Zeit gegen die Krieger der Yuuzhan Vong, so lange, bis er seine Schmerzen nicht mehr spürte. Als jedoch Nom Anor ins Geschehen eingriff, konnte sich Anakin nicht mehr gegen die vielen Krieger behaupten und starb an seinen inneren Blutungen. Das letzte was er machte bevor er starb, war Jacen mit Hilfe der Macht mitzuteilen, er solle Tahiri einen Kuss von ihm geben. Nachdem sich die verbliebenen Jedi versammelt hatten, konnten viele es nicht begreifen, dass Anakin nicht mehr am Leben war. Allen voran Jaina, die es nicht wahr haben wollte, dass ihr geliebter Bruder sich geopfert hatte. Sie berieten sich, was sie als nächstes tun sollten und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie Anakins Leiche nicht den Vong überlassen wollten und zogen los um sie zu retten. Jacen hingegen kam nicht mit, da er Anakins Tod nicht sinnlos lassen wollte und ging mit einigen anderen Jedi, die Königin der Voxyn suchen um sie dann zu vernichten. Das Team, das sich auf die Suche nach Anakins Leiche machte stellte fest, dass Vergere sein Lichtschwert in den Händen hielt. Als Anakins Körper in das Blickfeld des Teams gelangte schossen sie mehrere Yuuzhan Vong nieder, Jaina wollte Vergere töten, doch Zekk hielt sie davon ab. Sie sprangen von ihrer erhöhten Position und begannen die Vong mit ihren Lichtschwertern zu bekämpfen. Jaina erlag ihrem Zorn über den Tod Anakins und schleuderte den Vong Machtblitze entgegen. Als sie Anakins Körper hatten, flohen sie um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Anakins Tod rief in der gesamten Galaxis eine Welle der Trauer, des Unverständnisses und der Wut hervor. Selbst Luke Sywalker hatte es schwer seinen Zorn zu kontrollieren, schaffte es jedoch nachdem Mara ihn an ihren Sohn Ben erinnerte. Am schwersten traf es Leia, die regelrecht in einen Schockzustand verfiel, in dem sie den kleinen Ben für ihr eigenes Kind hielt. Han merkte nicht direkt das sein Sohn tot war, da er nicht in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet war. Doch als seine Frau in diesem Zustand war, wusste er, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr am Leben war. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, da er ihm nach Chewbaccas Tod das Gefühl gab, er mache ihn dafür verantwortlich. Lando wusste das er seinem Freund nicht helfen konnte diese Krise zu überstehen, half ihm jedoch seine Vorwürfe sich gegenüber auszuräumen, indem er ihm klar machte, dass Anakin seinen Vater liebte und wusste, dass er ihn nicht für Chewies Tod verantwortlich machte. Hans Wut lockerte sich daraufhin etwas und als C-3PO ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Leia den jungen Ben fast erdrückte, ging er zu ihr, nahm ihr Ben weg und umarmte sie, weil er wusste, dass seine Frau nun Halt brauchte. Die Beerdigung einer Liebe Nachdem Jaina Anakins Leichnam nach Hapes gebracht hatte und sie eine kurze Unterhaltung mit ihren Eltern hatte, in der es darum ging, dass auch Jacen für tot gehalten wurde, ging sie fort, da sie sich schon von Anakin verabschiedet hatte. Han wollte ihr nach, doch Leia hielt ihn auf, weil er Jaina auf ihre Weise mit ihrer Tauer fertig werden lassen sollte. Nachdem Kyp Durron sie zurückgebracht hatte, sprachen viele Jedi und auch einige nicht-Jedi letzte Worte über Anakin, unter den Personen waren Tahiri, Han, ein kleiner Flüchtlingsjunge, der Anakin aufs Haar glich, sowie Kyp. Nachdem Kyp seine Worte beendet hatte, wurde Anakins Leiche, die auf einem Stein platziert war, von Luke Skywalker in Brand gesetzt, wie es die Tradition der Jedi bei Beerdigungen vorsah. Auf Bakura thumb|left|Tahiri während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Nachdem Tahiri an Bord der Bakura Orbitalkontrolle der wiederholten Ignorierung von Jaina ausgesetzt war, Tahiri empfand es als schmerzhafter nicht von Jaina oder Jagged Fel angesehen zu werden, als wenn sie von ihnen beschimpft werden würde, ging sie zusammen mit Han zum Falken zurück. Dort trafen sie auf einen Ryn, der ihnen sagte wo sie Informationen über Malinza Thanas bekommen würden. Als sie an besagtem Ort eintrafen fand Tahiri eine kleine Kapsel die einen Lichtblitz absonderte nachdem sie zusammengedrückt wurde. Jaina ging daraufhin zum Gefängnis von Salis D'aar um Malinza aufzusuchen. Als Tahiri eines Nachts von ihrer Vongpersönlichkeit gerufen wurde, schlich sie sich in das Zimmer von Leia und Han um dort einen Anhänger an sich zunehmen. Leia erwartete sie jedoch bereits und als Tahiri gesagt wurde, dass sie wieder von Riina übernommen wurde, floh sie. Sie wurde daraufhin von dem Ryn Goure gefunden, der sie wieder zurückbrachte und ihr erklärte, dass Jaina gefangen genommen wurde. Sie beschlossen Jaina zu befreien, doch als sie dabei waren die Tür zu öffnen hinter der Jaina gefangen war, bekam Tahiri den Auftrag Jainas Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Leia und Han liefen nämlich Gefahr von einer Bombe getötet zu werden, doch statt die Solos zu retten beschloss Tahiri die Bombe zu entschärfen. Als Tahiri die Bombe erreicht hatte blieben ihr kaum mehr als 5 Minuten. Da die Bombe zu kompliziert war konnte Tahiri sie nicht entschärfen und als sie explodierte, wäre sie fast ums Leben gekommen. Kurz vor der Explosion konnte Riina allerdings eine Machtblase erschaffen um so das Überleben von Tahiris Körper zu sichern. Tahiri rang in der Bewusstlosigkeit, die durch die Explosion hervorgerufen wurde, mit Riina um ihr Leben. Als die bewusstlose Tahiri auf die Pride of Selonia gebracht wurde stellte ein Arzt fest, dass es keinen Weg gab Riina von Tahiri zu trennen, ohne das Tahiri dabei starb. Jaina Solo, die seit Tahiris heroischem Einsatz die Bombe zu entschärfen all ihre Zweifel, was Tahiri betraf verloren hatte, wollte dies nicht glauben und setzt von nun an ihre Kraft dazu ein, ein Heilmittel für Tahiri zu finden. Beziehung Anakin Solo Anfangs verband Tahiri und Anakin nur Freundschaft, doch als Tahiri älter wurde, verliebte sie sich in ihn und wollte mit ihm eine Familie gründen. Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen. Die Yuuzhan Vong sorgten für ein rasches Ende ihrer Liebesbeziehung. Als Anakin sich opferte um Tahiri zu beschützen, wollte sie eigentlich mit ihm kämpfen, ihn ein letztes Mal küssen um dann mit ihm zu sterben. Doch sie tat dies nicht, sondern nutzte die Chance, die Anakin ihr gab um zu fliehen. Tahiri warf sich ihre Angst und ihr Versagen in dieser Situation immer wieder vor, so sehr schmerzte es sie, nicht so gehandelt haben, wie sie es eigentlich wollte. Das Leben ohne Anakin war für Tahiri so unbegreiflich und die Leere in ihrem Herzen, die zuvor von Anakin ausgefüllt war, konnte durch nichts ersetzt werden, nicht mal durch die Tatsache, dass sie ein richtiger Jedi-Ritter wurde. Seit Anakins Tod fühlte sie sich einsamer als zuvor und es schmerzte sie sehr, dass die Solos, die Familie zu der sie hätte gehören können, wenn Anakin nicht durch die Vong ums Leben gekommen wäre, sie anscheinend wegschob und ihr misstraute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle sie wegschoben. Doch das bildete sie sich nur ein. Nur Jaina und Jagged Fel machten immer den Eindruck als würden sie Tahiri hassen, was Tahiri sehr weh tat. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name *Es gibt einen Komponisten der den Nachnamen Tahiri trägt 1 *Es gibt einen Fußballspieler der den Nachnamen Tahiri trägt 2 *Es gibt einen Doktor für Gastroenterology der den Vornamen Tahiti trägt 3 *Im US amerikanischen Pentagon arbeitet teilweise eine Person die den Namen Tahiri trägt 4 *Es gibt eine Biologin die den Nachnamen Tahiri trägt 5 *Tahiri ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Vor- und Nachname aus dem Albanischen 6 Kuriose Übersetzung *In der Übersetzung von Die letzte Chance wurde Tahiri als Mann bezeichnet. Es ist von einem "er" die Rede. Vermutlich hat Andreas Helweg angenommen, es handle sich um einen Jungen, da es die einzige Erwähnung von Tahiri ist und nicht gesagt wird, ob es ein er oder eine sie ist. Quellen *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Verheißung'' Veila, Tahiri Veila, Tahiri Veila, Tahiri Kategorie:Menschen en:Tahiri Veila es:Tahiri Veila ru:Тахири Вейла